


Festivities

by daydream11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream11/pseuds/daydream11
Summary: A twelve-year-old Severus wakes up to find the remnants of a party.





	Festivities

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of hogwartsishome's hogsmeadewkends for sylvir.

If you asked him, Severus Snape would not be able to tell you why he jolted awake as violently as he did. What he _does_ know, however, is that he is not at home, in his own room sleeping in his own bed. Severus has found himself the very enviable position of waking up in bed with Lily Evans sprawled across the comforter next to him. He wipes the drool off of his face and grins. If there were a guarantee Lily wouldn't have his head on a silver platter for doing it, he'd take a picture and owl it to a certain Gryffindor boy ASAP, without hesitation.  
  
As it is, Severus picks up a miniature candy bar. He shoves it in his mouth, wincing at the intense sugar content exploding in his mouth (he is twelve; he really is getting too old for candy at dawn), and surveys the scene. They had been having a party, a back-to-school bash just for the two of them. The next day they were due on the Hogwarts Express. Severus swallows the candy bar and glances at Lily. She has goosebumps on her skin and her feet are definitely cold - and _that_ is what had woke him up, he realizes, her cold feet on his neck - so he carefully rearranges her so that she is tucked underneath the bedspread.   
  
"Sev?" she mumbles.   
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You leaving?"  
  
"Nope. I want breakfast later."  
  
And Severus joins her underneath the comforter, promptly falling back to sleep.


End file.
